Watch, Love, Paint
by The Orange Knight
Summary: Mr. Bitters wants Kendall to paint a picture to hang in the lobby. Kendall chooses to paint the greatest sight around. . . James. Fluffy Kames and mentions of Cargan.


Hey guys! Just a simple fluffy Kames one-shot. I need to practice my Kendall POV abilities, so. . . here it is!

Summary: Mr. Bitters wants Kendall to paint a picture to hang in the dull lobby. Kendall chooses to paint the greatest sight around. . . James.

Review and Enjoy! :-)

* * *

><p>In the end, it wouldn't really matter at all.<p>

It wouldn't matter if the painting came out as a blotch of random paint colors, swirled into oblivion . . . or if it came out looking like Moses. It'd get hung either way and Kendall would get his pay.

_Hey, that rhymed. . . _Kendall chuckled to himself as he made his way to the Palm Woods' roof, whopping blank canvas under one arm, magnificently textured paints under the other.

As Kendall opened the roof top door, he recalls his mission. Mr. Bitters had, reluctantly, asked the blonde if he could paint some sort of master piece to hang in the lobby, saying he'd get paid in free smoothies for two months. Apparently, Reginald Manager Taylor had not approved of the dullness of the lobby. Katie had thrown a fit when she found out, claiming she said the same thing at Christmas. Kendall simply told his little sister that she should blame Logan that he had to do it because it was the smarter boys fault for revealing Kendall's A+ grade in art class to the annoying manager.

He sat the canvas down horizontally on the already set up, wooden stand by the edge of the roof. Carlos had suggested that he paint outside, claiming that was where he always found his muse when it came to making dates with his precious Logie-Bear. The Latino thought maybe Kendall would have some luck.

He didn't.

The blonde had no idea how long he was sitting on the edge of the roof, thinking about anything that would remotely relate to the lobby's settings. It wasn't until he heard a splash from the other side that his usually hard-headed brain came up with an idea.

The painter made his way over to the other side of the roof, leaned over, and watched the scenes take place below him.

The sight was over-looking the pool area. He could make out what people were saying pretty well, and had to mentally control himself from bursting out laughing. Everyone that knew him could tell you that his laugh, while hilarious itself, was rather loud and obnoxious. You'd hear it from a mile away. Kendall didn't really want people noticing he was there, although, he couldn't quite tell you exactly why.

Kendall's eyes first landed on his bubbly Latino friend, who was listening intently on what the Jennifer's were saying as they drank smoothies and sat by the bushes. Kendall could hear blonde Jennifer say, "I am not a vegetarian because I love animals; I am a vegetarian because I hate plants."

He shook his head at her stupidity, moving on to the next pair. Budda Bob and Katie were on the furthest end, leaning over a vacuum cleaner, Bitter's sweatshirt caught in the end. "Is it good if a vacuum really sucks?" Budda Bob asked a shrugging Katie.

_Maybe. . . _Kendall thought. He didn't really need something to precise. He just simply needed an idea for a painting.

Moving on, a cocky looking Jett Stetson talking to a bewildered Logan caught his attention. "Ideas don't stay in some minds very long because they don't like solitary confinement. Trust me, I'd know." Jett told the smarter boy with his usual 'I'm the King, so listen to me a-hole' type of voice.

Logan shook his head, practically running over to Carlos, dragging him away to a storage closet that Kendall would make sure to avoid till the maids came through.

But his mind found something. No, it found _it._ It found the inspiration the blonde needed to paint this painting.

It found James.

James.

Kendall wanted to mentally sigh at the mention of the beauty below. The beauty that was simply laying there, floating on his back in the blue pool water, eyes should with a content smile dancing on his lips. There wasn't anyone else in the pool with him either.

Kendall smirked.

_Perfect. _

Running back over to the other side of the roof, Kendall dragged the paint isle over to the end over-looking the pool. He set it down, unclasped the paint box and took off his shirt. Hey! He couldn't get it covered in paint. . . could he? No, he didn't think so.

He looked one last time over the edge at the beauty, making sure he was still there, before dipping the brush in the blue paint smudge.

Kendall paused halfway into drawing the pool. He wanted this to be extra special, so he decided to make it a close up of James' body in the pool, cutting out everything around him.

Being honest with himself, Kendall knew he didn't need to have a picture of James to know every nook and cranny of the brunette. He sometimes spent days just watching and observing the other and the habits he went through. It wasn't like he was trying to be a stalker or anything; he just loved the way his chest tightened when James would smile at him with those hazel eyes.

He loved that smile.

He loved those hazel eyes.

He loved James.

Sadly, it wasn't like Logan and Carlos' relationship, where it happened by pure chance and nothing was really need to be said. Kendall could still recall that day perfectly when Logan was online and came across this place called Fanfiction. He could tell you every detail of how the very first thing he saw on that website was a fisting one-shot of him and Carlos, claiming to be "Cargan" story. Carlos, being his innocent self, was not fully aware of what the one-shot was about and had asked Logan to tell. Logan didn't tell, he showed.

Kendall made sure to never open their door again without knocking first.

But James. . . yeah, he saw the "Kames" stories and after Logan and Carlos announced they were going to give it a shot together, Kendall was secretly hoping James would take a hint and wanna try it out with Kendall, but no. James just high fived Carlos and beamed like wild fire in the jungle. Then just, waltz out of the apartment, claiming to have a scheme with Katie to do but Kendall was aware that Katie was in her bedroom. . .with Kyle.

The paint brush swirled in the colors on the canvas, shading places where it need be, darkening others, mixing white for lighter shades, making that canvas into picture of a dream. A dream Kendall dreamt about frequently and was quite pleased to know was returned every time the blonde heard James whisper his name in his sleep, hopping for a day when he'd finally learn what goes on in his beautiful head of hair.

Eventually, Kendall finished, satisfied with his work. A smile played on his lips as he "revised" his work, only to notice it as perfect as the man it was paint of. That smile faded when he realized how dark it had gotten. After scribbling something down in a hurry, he carefully took the canvas from its back edge and carried it through the roof door, ignoring the paints left up there.

He made his way down the steps with it, handing it to Bitters' awaiting hands when he got to the lobby.

"Is it finished?" The manager asked suspiciously.

Kendall nodded, proud grin on his face. "Yes, sir. I personally find it perfect."

Bitters just nodded and shooed him off, putting the painting above the doors leading out to the pool.

When Kendall got back to 2J, he was shocked to see the boys still up and playing video games. But he ignored them and went to his and James' shared rooms. James used to share a room with Carlos, but after the incident when Griffin wanted them to be in a reality show, Mama Knight split them up, afraid they'd be fighting all night. Kendall wasn't complaining, he was the one that got to share with James. Hopefully Mama Knight didn't catch Logan and Carlos doing anything odd, otherwise Kendall would be sharing with Carlos (Logan with James) and that wouldn't be good. Kendall was the least organized out of all of them while Carlos was the most. . . surprisingly.

Kendall lay on his bed, smiling at the ceiling, knowing that James was going to wake up to a surprise in the morning.

That was just what happened.

The blonde woke up to nothing. No lightly snoring James, no doing his hair James, no complaining about the fattening breakfast James. . .no James at all.

When he went to the lobby, however, he did have a James.

He had a James in his arms.

Kendall didn't have a chance to even see people's, who were gathering around the pool doors, reactions to his painting before James leapt into his arms and hugged the living daylights outta him. He literally saw stars for a moment.

"James, you're choking me!"

James pulled back, eyes glistening, smile broadening. "I love it."

"I thought you would. Now more people can see your face." Kendall joked lightly, earning a punch in the arm.

"I like the note you scribble on it." His hazel's shown that he got the message Kendall was trying to get across. "Kendall," James took a step closer. "You wanna go out with me this Friday?"

Kendall smiled, taking James' hands in his. "I'd love to."

They blushed and walked slowly back to their apartment, the words on the painting residing on the canvas:

_It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives._

* * *

><p>So, review? :-) And and isle is actually what we call a paint stand where I'm from, incase you're wondering, LOL! And those facts about Carlos and Kendall organization skills are true, said so themselves! Review!<p> 


End file.
